Sarah Elizabeth Briner
Introduction 'Sarah Elizabeth Briner' (born February 21 1996) Is The Youngest Twin Daughter Of Wendy Briner And Harold Briner And The Twin-Sister Of Emily Jean Briner The Half-Sister Of Paige Nicole Hays. The Youngest Niece Of Jana Stump And Jeff Stump Sarah Is Very Funny, Busy and Sometimes She Gets Very Scared And Also She's very Sneaky And She's Born With Downsyndrome Sarah Didn't Appeared On "Supernanny" For unknown reasons if she did it was off-screen. Sarah was a princess and seemed to be one of those typical Adult, but with a Nice and Well-Behaved personality. She was Brat, and act Like 10 Year Old , and sometimes lazy. She showed an big Sassy attitude. She plays the role of Dr. Ellie Sattler on Jurassic Park and she also plays the role of Fifer Pig on The Three Little Pigs She plays the role of Molly on Annie. Sarah Became As Mother Of Jessica "Jess" Gracelynn-Rylee And Jadyn "Jade" Jaqueline-Bailey Bruno (The Youngest) And Christina Ashley "Christina" Bailee Hillridge (The Oldest) And Olivia Avery Hillridge (The Eldest) And She Became As Aunt Of Maria "Mariah" Lilly Grace Hillridge Madison "Maddy" Lydia-Grace Hillridge. Ella "Ellie" Jeanie And "Kaylee Janna Hillridge, Evelyn Olivia-Elizabeth Buno And Paige Bridget-Bailee Hillridge And The Grandmother Of Alexis "Lex" Isabelle-Katelyn Hillridge, Lauren "Laura" Natalie And Madeleine "Madeline" Antoinette, Savannah "Savanna" Reese-Emily And Zoey "Zoe" Natalie-Gabrielle Hillridge Quotes ◾No, No, No!!!!!! Not By The Hair On My Chinny Chin Chin ◾Mr. Hammond, I Think We're Back In Business! About Her Sarah Likes To Talk The Way When She Does. Sarah Is Very Smart Young Adult And She's Older Than Other Kids And She Also Likes To Do Sign Choir And Cheerleading And She Had To Tendency Of Being Toad And Kept Playing Games All Times. When She Got Blamed On Everything. Wendy also noted that Sarah's Good Behavior all Years That Sarah Is Such A Big Girl. Sarah would complain that arguing Didn't Get Her Anywhere," which Harold explained meant that she was complaining that Arguing Didn't Get Us Anywhere, which is what Sarah really wants. When Her family Started To Argue And Gets Angry , Sarah refused to Come Out Of Her Room prepared to Argue Emily Jean Briner noted it this was because Sarah didn't do "anything About It unless it's for her." It didn't have to do with Sarah being Annoyed, but more about her She Starts Cheerleading In Seven Years And She Also Starts Sign Choir In 3 Years. Sadly. Sarah Passed Away In 1993 From Jurassic Park Death And According to her Aunt Jana. Sarah was sneaky. And not Bad as Emily Jean Briner . Jo observed that Sarah was more Than Everybody Else. She was expelled from Elyria High School When Her Mother Come To Pull Her Out. She Got Bullied By Other Disrespectful Children., She Didn't Demand To Get Any Attention From Her Parents And She Was Feeling Left Out And She Gets Ignored And Very Well Behaved. She was very angry to cope with the loss of Her Uncle And Her Grandfather When She ran upstairs, and went to Her room and hid under Her Bed Sheets and Starts crying. 2006 On September 3th 2006, Sarah Likes To Play The Three Little Pigs With Her Aunt Jana. Like Emily Jean, She Didn't Sleep Very Well. Because Of Her Mother Starts To Come Their Bedrooms To Turn Lights On And She Also Gets Very Exhausted To Due Nighttime's Sleep And Sarah Gets Very Clingy When She Gets Attached To Her Aunt Jana's Hip. Trivia Sarah's real name is Sarah Elizabeth Briner. ◾Sarah loves movies, especially Action & Adventures and Kids & Family. Her favorites are Jurassic Park, Madeline, Fairytales Book series. ◾ Sarah dreams to have a job in the Action & Adventure's Film Industries. ◾ Her favorite hobby is Writing, Singing, Voice Acting And Cheerleading. ◾ Sarah's Nicknmae Is Blakely Bjerken. Or Either Was Sis. Sissy And Toad ◾She likes playing with Play Doh, Dolls, And Playing The Three Little Pigs with Her Aunt Jana and Visit to Her Aunt Jana's By Looking Forward To Meet Bailey The Dog. and playing With Her Best Friend Brittany Lescher ◾Her favorite food is Pizza, spaghetti. Country Fried Steak With Gravy. Chicken Patties. Mac And Cheese ◾Out of all child actors born in 1996, Sarah is the youngest actor in Jurassic Park Links On Her Facebook Page- Her Middle Name is Elizabeth-Bailee And She was Very Busy Dealing with Her Springfield dolls And Her Nickname Is Blakely Bjerken. Medium Light Brown Hair. She was seen clinging onto her Aunt Jana 's Hip And Sarah was the most well-behaved Girl And She Also Gets Ignored When She Gets Blamed And She Does Feeling Left Out During Thanksgiving And Christmas Time. Sarah Doesn't Like To Come Out From Her Room When She Didn't Act Up Because Of He Little Sister Ariel Just Made Her Do Something Very Bad. Sarah was seen being the example of the house (very well behaved) And she didn't get any attention because Emily Rachel Is Just Ruling The Roost. As of 2017, she is now Had New Doll Named Alexis (Who's Born In 1993) Is Now Married and her last name is now Stump. She's Expecting The first Doll in 2006 Named Abby And She expecting Her first child in 2019 Named Madeline And Her Set Of Twins. Named Maisie And Millie And She Also Have Four Triplets Named Madelyn, Mandy , Mackenzie And Melanie She Have New Doll Named Alexis {who's Born In 1993). She currently has a daughter named Madeline Louise Stump. Sarah Was 10 Years Old at the time in 2006 and is now 22 Years Old in 2018's Revisit (Off Screen). And She Is Now 24 in 2021 Category:Pre-teens Category:Young Adults Category:Mothers Category:Child Actors Category:S Names Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twins Category:Twin Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Choir Singers Category:Children who got bullied by disrespectful children Category:Nieces Category:Well-Behaved Children